Naruto and Hinata Go Wild
by Lexi.Ever
Summary: It's just a one shot of Naruto and Hinata pre-Shippudden But beware it gets a little graphc...


"Naruto... um..." You could hear Hinata's shy whisper as she tried to stop Kiba and Naruto from fighting.

"Come on Kiba! You know Sasuke thinks he's better than everyone else here! Believe it!"

"Arf grrlf...!" Akamaru sat on top of Kiba's head and spoke , it was weird how Kiba always knew what he was saying.

"Akamaru?" Kiba questioned as his pet growled again, then he smiled. "You're right Akamaru. Fighting in favor of Sasuke isn't worth our time. The point, Naruto, he thinks he's better than everyone else here, because he is better than most people here." Kiba turned his back on Naruto and walked away with Akamaru glaring back at him. Hinata stood there poking opposite forefingers together in front of her chest.

"Um... Naruto..."

"I know Hinata... I know... he thinks Sasuke is better than me. But he's not! I will beat him in battle! A step to becoming Lord Hokage! Believe it!" He pumped his fist into the air before jumping out the window onto a tree branch outside.

"That's not what I wanted to say... Naruto..." She looked out the window after Naruto, sighed and walked out of the room, her head hanging as she starred at the floor. Once outside the academy she sat on the swing set, gently swinging her legs forward and back, not listening to the world as it passed by. Before she knew it, the sun was gone, the moon was full, and the stars were shining above her head as she continued to swing her feet, starring at the skies. She pushed her feet forward, launching herself off the sandy ground. Her head fell forward, eyes averted from the sky as her decent was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her middle, holding her aloft. She looked down to see orange clad arms crossing to hold her opposite sides.

"Naruto..." Her voice was full of curiosity and her natural shyness. He pressed his finger to her lips, stopping her from asking her next question, as he leaned in, closing g the distance between his mouth and her ear.

"Believe it..." He breathed into her ear as he leaned closer to her neck, still holding her off the ground, close to his body.

"Naruto..." The shyness was fading from her voice as her hands grabbed his.

"Shhh..."

"Naruto..." His lisps caressed her neck and her eyes grew large.

"Naruto... STOP!" She pealed off his arms, letting the swing carry her forward. Jumping from the swing to turn and face him, tears welling up in her eyes before she turned and dove into the trees, disappearing from his sight.

Hinata jumped from tree to tree, wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes. Her vision became blurry, so she stood on a branch, rubbing her eyes until she could see again. She looked below her perch in the tree to see a man clad in sound village attire, pure encircling his eyes, his abnormally long tongue licking his lips. She gaged down at him, she shyness back in full force as she crouched against the branch. He lay on his back, seemingly starring past her to the sky beyond, when his tongue flicked out of his mouth, hitting the base of her branch, snapping them apart as Hinata fell to the earth beside him, her arms bracing her fall. She rolled over onto her back, the air knocked out of her as she tried to breath.

"What's a little think like you doing all the way out here?" He supported his head on his hand, his elbow on the ground, leaning over her. His body was stretched out on his side, parallel to Hinata. She coughed, trying to speak as his other hand came forward caressing her cheek as she tried to breath regularly again.

"Training..." she coughed out between breaths, hoping it would get this creepy man off of her.

"You shouldn't be training so hard, you'll miss all the fun in life." His hand inched past her shoulder, to the zipper of her jacket, pulling it down to reveal her collar bone. He licked his lips again before slithering it over to lick her nearly bare shoulder. She slunk back, away from his touch, before rolling away as far as she could and jumping, aiming for the nearest strong tree branch. Orochimaru's tongue darted after her, wrapping itself around her waist before she could land on the branch. He began to drab her back toward him when she rippoed out her kunai, cutting his tongue. He unraveled it quickly as she started for the branch again. Getting as far as she could as fast as she could, rezipping her coat as she went. Making her way back to the swings, there was no sign of Naruto, so she ran through the streets, searching for the raman shop, he wasn't there either. She continued to run, making her way to his apartment.

She stood outside his door, looking to the floor. She raised her hand to nock, and hesitated, tears again coming to her eyes. As the first tear slid down her cheek, she rapped on his door, waiting for him to answer. When he finally did, shock spread over his face.

"Naruto..." She looked into his eyes before her shyness took over and she had to aver her eyes. His own eyes fell to the floor.

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

"Orochimaru's back... he..." Naruto pulled her inside before she could finish.

"Stay here, I'll be back." He walked out the door, but wasn't two steps away before Hinata grabbed his wrist. She looked into his eyes when he turned around, about to question her. Her eyes pleaded with him to do something, he just didn't know what.

"Please..." He cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner. "Please stay..." He stepped closer to her as she drew her forearms to her chest. He embraced her as she whispered. "Stay with me." He led her back into his apartment, still hugging , fitting his chin over the crown of her head. She wrapped her arms around him, following his sides up to squeeze his shoulders. She followed his arms to grasp his well muscled arm when she felt something press against her hip. She looked up at him, tears still falling from her eyes.

"I don't want to be alone."

"You don't have to be." She smiled at him as she wiped away her tears. She pulled on his arms, making him walk forward, she led him into what she knew to be his bedroom. He followed her in, closing the door behind them.

Hinata unzipped his jacket, removing it and the t-shirt he wore under it, revealing toned abs and a well muscled form. She ran her fingers along his rippling muscles, and when she reached his pants, he laced his fingers through her short hair, bring her into a warm, welcoming kiss. She stiffened for a moment, then relaxed into the kiss as she parted her lips, allowing him to explore the inside of her mouth. She managed to get his pants to slide to the floor, leaving him only in his boxers before he sat her down on the bed, scooting be back until they could lay down. He lay, stretched out on top of her when she rolled, putting herself on top.

She broke off their kiss, sitting with her legs on either side of Naruto's body. Her shyness completely vanished by this point, she unzipped her own jacket, revealing surprisingly large breasts. She threw the jacket to the floor beside the bed.

"Wow Hinata... is that some sort of jutsu or something?" She didn't bother answering him as she stripped off her fishnet top, throwing it to the floor as well. She leaned forward with a smile to continue their kiss, and almost immediately Naruto flipped so that he was again on top. His fingers left her neck to trail down, gently caressing her breasts before continuing their journey. He quickly removed her pants, and moving from kissing her moth to her neck as Hinata let out a small moan. They were both left with nothing on but underwear and the kunais Naruto left on the bedside table.

Hinata could feel pressure on her thigh as Naruto hooked his fingers around her undergarments. She curled her leg around him, grabbing his boxers with her toes, pulling them off as Naruto pulled hers off as well. She grabbed his shoulders, pulling him on top of her so her chest was pressed against his. He began to kiss the nook between her neck and shoulder when she tilted her head to the side, providing him with easier access, curling her toes as his lips tickled her flesh.

Naruto switched sides on Hinata's neck as he left on hand on her hop, the other trailing up the massage her breasts. Hinata gripped the sheets to either side of her when Naruto moved from neck to collar bone, the uppermost part of her boob. Hinata released the sheets, crossing her fingers through his hair then rubbing her nails along his back, tilting her head back, releasing a soft moan. Naruto smiled up at her, knowing she was being pleased, before crawling upward again, placing his hips on top of hers (which were still being held by one of his hands). Hinata could feel pressure between her legs and gasped when Naruto lifted his hips ever so slightly, and as he came down again. Hinata could feel his member enter into her. She smiled at him, breathing heavily. The explored the insides of each others mouths. Naruto pulled out of her slightly and thrust his hips back toward her. She gasped around his lips and dug her nails into his shoulder blades as he repeated the motion.

"Hinata's hips fought against Naruto's grip, but he held her still, stopping in mid-thrust.

"Don't!" Hinata closed her eyes, begging him as he rested inside of her. She tried to thrust her own hip up, but Naruto's hand halted any movement.

"Don't?" He teased, letting himself slide in just a bit further.

"Stop..." She pleaded with him, trying again to move her hips. Naruto only tightened his grip on her.

"Stop?" He tightened his grip on her.

"Don't stop!" She practically screamed her order at him and he took advantage of her open mouth, diving into it as she returned the favor. He started his thrusting motion again, letting go of her hip as she joined in, making every thrust all that it could be.

She felt him twitch, just as her own body went rigid, she could feel him pulsing inside of her as pleasure filled her body. He pulled out of her, sighing, and lay down beside her. Pulling the blankets over them both, he lay on his side, his arm over her stomach. Hinata placed her hand over his, smiling. She closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Naruto tickled her side lightly as she nodded.

"Hmmm...." She was asleep before she could mumble out a single word. Naruto just smiled and followed her into her dreams.

The next morning Naruto woke, his hand still across Hinata's bare form. She had rolled to her side while the slept, her back was to him and their bodies were pressed together he slid her hair from her neck and kissed it gently before carefully getting out of bed. He searched his drawers for a fresh pair of boxers and no sooner did he have them on then he heard a knock at the door. He answered with nothing on but his boxers and well muscled stomach to wear.

"Kiba?" Naruto was plainly confused as Kiba stood there. "What are you doing here?"

"Hinata didn't show up for practice this morn..." He stopped in midsentence as he looked behind Naruto. Hinata was stepping out of Naruto's bedroom with a sheet wrapped around her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" She looked up and saw Kiba, wide eyed, in the door way. "Oh Shit..." Her shyness returned in full force as she continued. "Hi Kiba..."


End file.
